Dean's New Baby
by MissMalachite
Summary: Dean is about to become a big brother.


**Dean's New Baby**

Gen fic

I own nothing.

* * *

Dean was starting to get worried. Mommy and Daddy had been gone for hours. The night before they had rushed out of the house saying that Dean's new brother was on the way and that he was going to stay with Ms. Nolan next door until it was time for him to meet his brother. Dean didn't like Ms. Nolan; she was very old and talked funny. And smelt funny. And she had tiny little dogs that never stopped yelping. He wouldn't mind the dogs so much except they tried to bite his fingers and toes off while Ms. Nolan made him sit in an old dusty room on a plastic covered couch while she looked through albums of her past dogs and told him about each one. 

He also didn't like them because they creeped him out, he couldn't tell which ones were alive sometimes. Ms. Nolan was one of those crazy old ladies who stuffed her pets after they died and kept them spread throughout her house. One time Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV while his Mommy and Daddy went out on a date when he noticed one of the dogs staring at him, he thought it was a stuffed one and growled at it like he was a monster. He nearly had an accident when it growled back and jumped on him. He refused to go over there again until his daddy told him he had to be brave while they went to get his brother. He didn't see why a new baby would be so special anyways. Whenever he saw them at the stores they were all purple and blobby and screaming, not to mention stinky. Ms. Nolan was still talking about the stuffed dog in the upstairs hallway 'Fredrick II' and Dean sighed. He didn't know much about babies but he told his Mama to pick a good one, like the ones on the commercials who always smile and laugh. One who would play with him, instead of one of those babies from the store who never stopped crying and would probably break all of his toys.

_How long does it take to pick a baby anyways? _

If they had taken him he could have helped pick. He was a good helper and Mama said if he was real good he would get to help with the new baby. Dean kicked his feet against the plastic covered couch as Ms. Nolan explain the life and death of 'Sweetums' who was currently located in the foyer. She called him a prize winning Pomeranian but he looked just like the others to Dean.

_ I wonder if the new baby will play wrestling like me and Daddy do. And airplane. I wonder if he knows how to play cars. I'll have to ask him. _

The doorbell rang just as Ms. Nolan was explaining that she hadn't been able to have 'Prince Charles III' stuffed because he was attacked by a rather large rat that made him too hard for the taxidermist to work with. Dean cringed, he hated rats and he kept his stuffed dinosaur with him at all times just in case he saw a rat.

_Dinosaurs eats things like rats and meats._

"Hey there little man, got all your stuff together?" John walked in the room looking tired but happy. "Yes Daddy." Dean smiled and practically leapt off the couch. "Good boy. Say goodbye and we will go see you Mama and your new brother." "Bye Ms. Nolan."

_Stinkypants_

Dean laughed and they went to get in the car.

John led Dean down a long yellow corridor to a large window that looked into a room. John bent down and picked Dean up so he could see. Inside the room were about twenty plastic bassinets, fifteen of which were full. Dean studied each of them carefully with his most serious face while pressing a finger to his chin. John laughed "Dean? What are you doing?" Dean gave him a quick look that let John know that it should be completely obvious. "Choosing a good one Daddy." John chuckled

"Umm..Dean, the thing is that's not exactly how-" "There you two are!" John turned to see a nurse pushing Mary in a wheelchair. Dean jumped out of his father's arms and ran to his mother.

"Mommy! I missed you so much!" he gave her a quick hug and jumped back into his father's arms and continued to study the babies. They were all kind of red and blobby but there was one that looked kind of normal, and he wasn't crying either. Mary saw Dean's serious face and his small little finger pressed to his chin and laughed.

"Dean, what are you-" Dean pushed a finger to his lips in a shushing motion and said "Shh Mommy this is important." Mary shot a confused look at John who just laughed and whispered "He says he is choosing a good one." Mary cackled as Dean came to his final decision. "That one Daddy." Dean pointed to the second one in from the left in the front row. John looked at Mary with tears in his eyes "I should take this kid to Vegas." Mary smiled, she had a feeling it was more than just a lucky guess.

Mary was lying in the hospital bed squeezing John's hand and smiling as a couple of nurses doted on Dean. All the nurses in the maternity ward had immediately taken a liking to Dean who was sticking his chest out and proudly announcing the HE was now an older brother to anyone who would listen. The nurses brought him crayons, coloring sheets, Jell-o, a box of apple juice and a cookie but Dean was too excited for any of it. On the way out the nurse looked at Mary and smiled "That one is going to be a heartbreaker." Mary smiled and looked up at John "Just like his Daddy." "That's my boy." John winked at Dean.

Dean was starting to get anxious. The nurselady said she was going to bring him his new baby and she still hadn't come back. What if she got lost? Or forgot which one he chose? Dean was about to go find her and make sure she got the right one when there was a knock at the door and the nurselady wheeled in one of the plastic bassinets he saw in the window room. The nurse lifted a small bundle out of the bassinet and placed it in Mary's arms. John picked Dean up and sat him next to Mary on the bed. "Dean, this is your new brother." The baby was still kinda blobby looking and red Dean crinkled his nose a little but suddenly remembered he had a question. "Can he play cars?" Dean looked up at his father. "Not just yet son, but soon." "Promise?" John laughed "I promise." Dean looked down at the new baby and reached out to touch his hand. The baby's tiny hand caught hold of one of Dean's fingers and refused to let go. Dean smiled "He can't play cars yet but he is the bestest one." John and Mary both smiled as Dean bent down and gave his new kid brother a slobbery kiss. "Hey Sammy, I'm Dean, your big brother." He held up his stuffed dinosaur "And this is Chomper, he likes to eats meats. You are made of meat but don't worry I'll keep you safe."

Mary smiled at John "He called him Sammy." John looked down at his two boys. "Dean and Sammy…I like how that sounds."


End file.
